


Ésta es mi vida (Y la tuya)

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Zombies
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Correr nunca había sido su fuerte, pero no le quedaba otra si quería deshacerse de ésas criaturas que parecían recién salidas de un capítulo de </i><b>The Walking Dead</b>.<br/><b>Zombies</b>.<br/>No era suficiente con el <b>Alpha Pack</b>, el <b>Darach</b>, el <b>Nogitsune</b> con sus amigos <b>Oni</b>...<br/>Ésta era su vida.</p><p> </p><p>Pero al menos no estaba solo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ésta es mi vida (Y la tuya)

**Author's Note:**

> Éste es el Steter del que os hablaba ayer en mi ff Sterek " **[El Sueño de Stiles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7795849)** ". Si os ha llamado suficientemente la atención como para que lo continúe, sólo tenéis que decírmelo en los comentarios. Y sino así se quedará.  
> ¡Espero que os guste! ^^

Correr nunca había sido su fuerte, pero no le quedaba otra si quería deshacerse de ésas criaturas que parecían recién salidas de un capítulo de _The Walking Dead_.

  
_Zombies_.

  
No era suficiente con el _Alpha Pack_ , el _Darach_ , el _Nogitsune_ con sus amigos _Oni_...

  
Ésta era su vida.

  
Tropezándose, cayó de morros al duro asfalto, raspándose ambas manos al ponerlas por delante. El dolor en una de sus rodillas le dejó bastante claro que el daño en ésa zona era peor. Seguro que el golpe se convertiría en un enorme moratón. Aunque mejor eso que convertirse en la merienda de uno de ésos no-muertos. O terminar convertido en uno de ellos.

  
Antes de levantarse echó la vista atrás, el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora cuando vio que ésos seres se acercaban sin tregua alguna, gimiendo incoherencias.

  
Luchando por ponerse en pie, cerró los ojos para bloquear la visión. Necesitaba pensar en cosas positivas para que sus piernas colaborasen. Las sentía de gelatina.

  
\- Piensa, Stiles. No eres el listo del grupo por nada.

  
De repente, oyó un aullido, gruñidos y ruidos de zarpazos.

  
Abriendo los ojos, vio una gigantesca figura moverse de un lado para otro, segando cabezas a diestro y siniestro.

  
Cuando todo terminó, la figura se paró imponente frente a Stiles. A éste casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas, pero enseguida se repuso. Antes de que pudiera hablar, sin embargo, se le adelantaron.

  
\- ¿Por qué no me sorprende que tú, de entre todas las personas, te hayas topado con ellos? Es como si tuvieras un imán para lo sobrenatural.

  
\- Y los locos psicópatas, no te olvides de ellos -replicó de manera automática Stiles.

  
\- ¿Es ésa forma de tratar a alguien que acaba de salvarte la vida?

  
\- No, si encima... ¡Casi haces que me dé un infarto, Peter! ¿Puedes notar lo rápido que late mi corazón? Se me va a salir del pecho.

  
Peter tan sólo rodó los ojos ante el gesto dramático del chico.

  
\- Sobrevivirás.

  
\- Supongo que debería darte las gracias -con una mueca de dolor, trató de ponerse en pie. Otra vez sin éxito.

  
\- Ya me lo cobraré más tarde -y no ha sonado a amenaza, claro que no.- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

  
\- Me encantaría decir que no, pero va a ser que sí. Al principio creí que me había hecho daño en la rodilla, pero en realidad fue en el tobillo. Y no me preguntes cómo pude confundir la rodilla con el tobillo. Ni yo mismo me lo explico.

  
\- Con un "sí" me habría bastado -masculló, ayudándole a levantarse.- Es mejor que no apoyes el pie, o podrías empeorarlo.

  
\- ¿Y qué sugieres que haga? Porque hoy no traje el Jeep conmigo, vine caminando.

  
\- Tengo una idea, pero sospecho que no va a gustarte.

 

 

 

 

 

  
La vuelta a su casa estaba resultando humillante. Sentía su cara arder, aunque era difícil que otros se percatasen ya que tenía la cara escondida en el pecho de Peter. Éste le estaba llevando en brazos como si de una novia se tratase. Se había ofrecido a llevarle a caballito pero Stiles se negó en redondo alegando que no era ningún niño pequeño. Se estaba arrepintiendo de no haber aceptado cuando se lo propuso.

  
Cuando llegaron a la casa, Stiles le pasó silenciosamente las llaves a Peter con las que éste abrió. Después le sentó en el sofá, colocando su dañado pie en alto sobre un cojín encima de la mesita de café.

  
\- Iré a por algo de hielo. Seguramente tendrás el tobillo hinchado y eso te aliviará la inflamación.

  
Tras regresar de la cocina con una bolsa de hielo envuelta en un trapo, Peter se arrodilló a un lado del sofá y, sosteniendo el pie con una de sus manos -y absorbiendo su dolor casi al mismo tiempo-, le quitó la deportiva con la otra, aplicándole el hielo casi inmediatamente.

  
Stiles únicamente saltó ante el frío.

  
\- ¿Por qué haces esto?

  
Peter no contestó enseguida.

  
\- Solía hacerlo con mis primos pequeños -cuando se aseguró de que Stiles no le interrumpiría con más preguntas, prosiguió.- Eran humanos y se hacían daño casi cada día, y como yo era el mayor me tocaba a mí curarles -encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros, añadió.- Tampoco me cuesta nada, y eres un valioso miembro de la manada.

  
\- ¿Estás tratando de ganarte mi favor con palabras bonitas?

  
\- ¿Está funcionando?

  
Eso le ganó una mirada de sospecha.- Ni por un segundo. ¿Qué has hecho esta vez, Peter? ¿Es que lo de los zombies es obra tuya?

  
Peter se puso en pie dejando al chico lamentándose en su dolor.

  
\- No, y sé que no te he dado los suficientes motivos como para que te fíes de mí pero no he sido yo.

  
Sintiéndose ligeramente culpable por dudar de él cuando realmente no tenía pruebas, suspiró pasándose una mano por el pelo.

  
\- Lo siento, ha sido una mala noche -haciendo una mueca, dijo.- O un mal año, más bien.

  
Eso consiguió que Peter se relajase, pidiendo un espacio en el sofá con la cabeza. Stiles se movió un poco y dejó que se sentase a su lado, no sin preguntarse mentalmente la razón de haber obedecido a su silenciosa petición.

  
\- Sé que tu padre tiene turno de noche, y tu amiguito está demasiado ocupado con su _querida_ Allison, así que me quedaré a hacerte compañía -colocó sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza y cerró los ojos.- No hace falta que me des las gracias.

  
Stiles boqueó durantes unos segundos antes de dejar escapar un.- No necesito una niñera. Sólo me he torcido un poco el tobillo.

  
\- Razón de más para que me quede. Podrían intentar atacarte de nuevo y no estás en condiciones de defenderte.

   
\- No eran zombies de verdad... o al menos eso creo. E igual deberíamos contárselo al resto para prevenirles.

  
\- Relájate -musitó Peter, haciendo chocar su rodilla con la de Stiles, manteniéndola ahí después.- Cuando estaba en la cocina envié un mensaje masivo.

  
Entre el cansancio que llevaba acumulado y el calor que Peter desprendía, acabó quedándose dormido escuchando de fondo la respiración del hombre lobo. No tenía ni idea de por qué, pero se sentía seguro con él allí.

 

 

 

 

 

  
Al abrir los ojos a la mañana siguiente lo primero que notó es que estaba en su dormitorio en lugar de en el salón, con la misma ropa de ayer pero metido en su cama. Frunciendo el ceño, giró la cabeza encontrándose con su móvil y una nota justo debajo en la mesita de noche.

  
Cogiendo ambos se incorporó en la cama.

  
La nota decía así:

  
_**¿Sabes lo que le ocurrió a Caperucita Roja cuando ésta se fió del Lobo Feroz?**_  
**_P.H._ **

  
A pesar de la aparente amenaza implícita en la nota, la referencia al cuento le arrancó una sonrisa.

  
Guardando la nota en el cajón de la mesita, agarró el móvil y lo desbloqueó para echarle un vistazo. Solamente tenía un mensaje. De Scott.

  
_Quedamos esta mañana para jugar a Lacrosse_  
_y no apareciste. ¿Es que te has quedado dormido?_  
_Contesta cuando te levantes._

  
Frunciendo el ceño, Stiles respondió de vuelta.

  
_¿Es que no te llegó el mensaje de Peter?_

  
A los dos segundos, antes de que Stiles decidiese levantarse de la cama, le llegó otro mensaje.

  
_¿Peter? ¿De qué estás hablando? Si ni siquiera_  
_tengo su número._

  
Quedándose sentado en el borde de la cama, paseó el dedo por el teclado de la pantalla; el corazón latiéndole como loco en el pecho.

  
Tenía a Peter como contacto. ¿Por qué Scott no?

  
_Eres un mentiroso_ , es lo único que le mandó. Dudaba que Peter respondiese pero oh, qué equivocado estaba...

  
_Sólo soy un bastardo egoísta al que no le gusta_  
_que otros metan las narices en sus asuntos._  
_Denúnciame._

  
Stiles se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de entender por qué Peter diría algo así cuando tenía que ver con él, un humano enclenque y sin filtro que lo único que sabía hacer era encontrar cosas útiles (y no tan útiles) por Internet y cabrear a la gente. Ah, y también se le daba de muerte hacer de cebo.

  
¿Qué pretendía Peter? ¿Tal vez era otro de sus planes para ser el Alpha? Pero, ¿a través de Stiles? Eso no era muy inteligente por su parte...

  
_Casi puedo oír los engranajes de tu cabecita_  
_dando vueltas desde mi apartamento. Si no_  
_paras terminarás haciéndote daño._

  
_Sea cual sea tu plan no vas a conseguir_  
_nada a través de mí._  
_No pienso ayudarte._

  
_No estoy planeando nada._  
_¿No has pensado que tal vez disfrute_  
_de tu compañía?_

  
_Seguuuuro que sí. Porque soy taaan_  
_irresistible..._

  
_Si no me crees es tu problema, pero_  
_te diré que no me gusta hablar de_  
_éstas cosas por mensaje._  
_¿Esta noche en mi apartamento?_

  
Al leer aquello Stiles estuvo a punto de tropezarse por las escaleras. ¿Acababa Peter de pedirle una cita?

  
_¿Estás loco? No voy a ir a tu_  
_apartamento para que me mates._

  
_Piensa._  
_Si te quisiera muerto anoche te habría_  
_dejado a mercer de los zombies._

  
Dicho así, tenía razón.

  
_..._  
_De acuerdo, tú ganas. ¿Sobre las_  
_8? ¿Llevo algo?_

  
_Sólo tú brillante presencia._  
_A las 8 es perfecto._  
_Nos vemos, Stiles ;)_

  
Tanto el emoticono como el mensaje en sí le provocaron un vuelco al corazón. Peter podía ser un ex-asesino y estar algo trastocado mentalmente, pero nadie podía negar que el hombre tenía encanto. Y labia, mucha labia.

  
Musitando para sí, Stiles escribió:

  
_Allí estaré, Peter :D_

  
El sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro cuando recibió un último mensaje. Hasta su padre le preguntó si se encontraba bien, creyendo que podía ser fiebre.

  
_Adorable._

 


End file.
